Batteries, rechargeable and non-rechargeable are used for powering a wide variety of electronics and appliances such as toys, music and video playing devices, flashlights, and the like. General use domestic batteries are either generally cylindrical in shape having positive and negative poles located on opposite ends of the battery (such as size AAA, AA, A, C, and D batteries) or generally rectangular in shape having both the positive and negative poles on one axial end of the battery (such as a 9 volt battery). Such batteries typically include a core surrounded by a wrapper or skin.
The outer surface of the battery typically includes information solely relating to the battery itself. In particular, the outer surface or skin of conventional batteries includes information identifying the manufacturer, distributor or retailer of the battery, providing information regarding the manufacturer, distributor or retailer of the battery, where the battery is manufactured, how to contact the battery manufacturer, distributor or retailer, the address of the manufacturer, distributor or retailer, intellectual property rights obtained for the battery, providing information regarding the recycylability of the battery, displaying one or more trademarks of the manufacturer, distributor or retailer, describing a size (AA, AAA, C, D) or power characteristic (voltage, “25% more powerful”, etc.) of the battery, describing a composition of the battery (alkaline, etc.), describing a polarity of the battery (+, −), describing information related to the useful life of the battery (a time period or a date, or “long lasting”, etc.), providing warnings regarding the use or disposal of the battery or provide warranty or guaranty information regarding the battery. Typically, batteries having the same source, having the same size and having the same power characteristics also have the exact same outer wrapper or outer skin.